


Яблочко

by Esthree



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Гай Гисборн неосмотрительно съедает яблоко )





	Яблочко

Робин повернулся к Алану Э-Дейлу:  
— Он точно его съел? Ты сам видел?  
— Вот как тебя сейчас, — кивнул Алан. — Схрупал, а огрызок за окно швырнул.  
— Отлично! Джак! Через сколько должно подействовать?  
— Бывает по-разному, но думаю, через полчаса он уже будет спать мертвым сном. До утра его и палкой не поднимешь.  
— Тогда через час выходим.

***

— Ваша милость! Милорд! Проснитесь!  
— А?.. Что такое? — шериф Вейзи приподнял голову, приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на застывшего в дверях стражника, не решавшегося войти внутрь.   
— Ваша милость, там это... Робин Гуд казну похитил. Все, что привезли вчера.   
— Похитил каз... что?! — Шериф подскочил на кровати, и стражник попятился за порог. — Где была стража? Где Гизборн?!   
— Сэр, милорд Гизборн спит.  
— Ах, спит... — вкрадчиво протянул Вейзи. — Ну конечно, как можно нарушить его драгоценный сон. Разбудить немедленно! — рявкнул он. — Отправить отряд за Гудом!  
Он выбрался из постели и принялся натягивать сапоги. 

Разбудить Гизборна так и не удалось — не помогли ни окрики, ни пощечины, ни вылитый кувшин воды. В конце концов, Вейзи плюнул и послал за лекарем: никакое выпитое накануне анжуйское не могло бы так подействовать. А вот отравить помощника намеренно, чтобы беспрепятственно пробраться в замок, вполне могли. 

Лекарь только подтвердил его подозрение: причиной беспробудного сна стал яд или колдовство. Никакого средства, чтобы привести Гизборна в чувство, он предложить не смог, только посоветовал переворачивать его с боку на бок и обтирать разбавленным уксусом, чтобы не было пролежней. 

Вечером, зайдя его проведать, Вейзи прислушался к ровному глубокому дыханию, вырывающемуся через приоткрытый рот, погладил его по бледной щеке, очертив пальцем нижнюю губу, скользнул рукой по гладкой груди, животу, провел ладонью между ягодицами, покатав в горсти тяжелые яйца. Таким расслабленным и податливым Гизборн никогда еще не был... 

Выходя, он велел принесшей кувшин воды и чистую тряпицу служанке обтереть сэра Гизборна как следует с ног до головы. 

Наутро, заглянув к помощнику, он столкнулся в дверях уже с двумя хихикающими девицами — должно быть, справиться с высоким и наверняка тяжелым Гизборном одной служанке было непросто. Сам Гизборн был чист до скрипа и благоухающ — в прямом смысле. Похоже, девицы обтирали его розовой водой и какими-то благовониями и переусердствовали: на шее и груди алели мелкие пятна. Спал он, впрочем, все так же крепко, позволяя любые ласки... 

Как видно, уход за Гизборном оказался делом нелегким для слабых женщин, потому что на следующий день шериф обнаружил в его покоях стражника из отряда, который промямлил, что его позвали помочь служанки, а позже — еще двух, якобы пришедших проведать своего командира. Кончилось тем, что Вейзи поставил у дверей оруженосца Гизборна — малый выказал преданную готовность охранять сон своего господина — и приказал не пускать внутрь никого, кроме женщин и его самого.

***

Мэриан торопливо шла по галерее, когда ее схватили за рукав и втянули в нишу под лестницей.  
— Не кричи, это я.  
— Робин! Что ты... что ты здесь делаешь? Это опасно, тебя могут увидеть! Уходи немедленно.  
— Пришел тебя проведать. Погоди, куда ты так спешишь?  
— К Гизборну.  
— К Гизборну? — Робин нахмурился. — Вот значит как.  
— Ты не... — Мэриан запнулась и упрямо вздернула подбородок. — Да как ты мог такое обо мне подумать?! Это наш христианский долг — помогать страждущим и немощным.

Она чуть покраснела, вспомнив, как вчера вечером обтирала спящего Гая: бледного, осунувшегося. Он не просыпался уже неделю, но на его теле странным образом продолжали проступать синяки и кровоподтеки — будто стигматы, отмечающие святого. Она тщательно омыла его руки, грудь и спину, насколько получилось его повернуть, потом ноги, а когда она коснулась того органа, что покоился между ними, он неожиданно шевельнулся и начал набухать. Мэриан, отпрянула, оглянувшись на Гизборна — тот дышал глубже, приоткрыв рот, но все так же крепко спал. Она конечно, знала, что у всех существ мужеского пола есть член, предназначенный для соития — трудно было оставаться в неведении, живя в деревне, но до этого ей еще не доводилось видеть его так близко. Мэриан с интересом провела влажной тряпицей по всей его длине, отчего он распрямился, поднимаясь к потолку — вот уж не сказать, чтобы немощь. Она отвела тонкую кожицу на самом верху и осторожно обтерла венчик. Орган под ее рукой неожиданно вздрогнул, извергнув тонкую белесую струю...

— Немощным? — удивился Робин. — Что с ним случилось?  
— Ты разве не слышал? Его отравили и он спит целую неделю.

***

— Джак! Ты сказала, что он проспит одну ночь!  
— Да, а что случилось?  
— Гизборн до сих пор не проснулся...  
— Не может быть, я добавила три капли. — Джак вытащила из мешка флакон и замерла — он был пуст.  
— Я... это... подумал, что маловато будет. — Малютка Джон смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
— Блядь! И через сколько он проснется?  
— Не знаю...

***

Робин спрыгнул на пол и подошел к кровати. Спящий Гизборн был смертельно бледен, и отчего-то казался похожим на нездешнее, ангельское создание. Он заворожено наклонился ближе. Гизборн вздохнул и приоткрыл глаза.  
— Что ты... — голос его был хриплым со сна. Он потянулся. — Проклятие, все болит.  
— Это не я.   
— Что не ты? — Гизборн поднялся было, но замер, обнаружив, что на нем нет одежды.  
— Что ж, вижу, с тобой все в порядке, — Робин с непонятным ему самому сожалением вздохнул и направился к окну. — Мне пора.  
— Постой! Зачем ты здесь?  
— Решил узнать, как твое здоровье.  
— Не терпится от меня избавиться?  
— О, вовсе нет! - Робин подмигнул. — Вдруг еще следующий помощник шерифа окажется более толковым...

Не слушая проклятия Гизборна, он прыгнул в окно. Кто же знал, что действие зелья закончится так внезапно...


End file.
